legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P21/Transcript
(The heroes are seen inside the house as Sammy is shown cooking in the kitchen. Jessica then walks in) Jessica: Hey Sammy! Sammy: Hey Jess! Jessica: What are you cooking there? Sammy: Well, I decided that if we're being made to eat healthier, I decided to use it as a way to expand my cooking skill. Jessica: Wow, it smells so good too! Sammy: Thanks, it should be done soon! Jessica: Alright! I'll come back when it's ready! (Jessica walks out before it cuts to Richie working in his workshop. Josuke then walks by and looks inside) Josuke: Huh? Whoa... Richie: Oh hey there! You wanna come on in? Josuke: Uh sure. (Josuke then enters the workshop and looks around) Josuke: Holy crap, you've been busy. Richie: You're telling me. I'm the guy who sits around working on stuff for everyone else's pleasure around here. Josuke: So, you're an inventor? Richie: Sure am. Josuke: Oh. Well, I'll leave you alone then. Richie: Alright. See ya around! (Josuke then leaves before he walks down the hall past Weiss) Josuke:..... Weiss:.... Josuke: *Thinking* Jeez, I don't even have to talk to her to hate her. (Josuke continues walking before it cuts to Alex and Erin in Alex's room with Rose and Grey) Alex: So Erin, how's the day gone for you? Erin: Oh it's been great bro! How about you? Alex: Same here. I'm actually starting to like this new lifestyle we got going on as well! Erin: Me too! Rose: I still miss my chocolate. Erin: *Pats Rose's shoulder* You'll get it back Rosie. Rose: You sure? Erin: Positive. We don't have to do this forever you know. Rose: Okay.... Alex: Well, at least we're still alright after our fight. Erin: Yeah. I thought we would've at least got some sort of injury after falling. Alex: Guess our power was just that strong. Erin: Probably. But it- (Miles then enters the room with his mask beeping) Miles: Guys! Alex: Yeah? Erin: What's up Miles? Miles: Doctor Strange! He's in danger! Erin: What?! Alex: Seriously?! Miles: Yeah! I think Alkorin's finally decided to go for the Time Stone! Alex: Shit... Rose: Well what are we waiting for?! We need to move out then! Erin: Right! (The three then get up and go to get ready before it cuts to later on with The Defenders arriving at Doctor Strange's lair. Alex knocks on the door) Alex: Mr. Strange? You in here? Erin: Strange its us! Open the door! (No response) Jack: Nothing. Alex: Screw this. (Alex then blows down the door with a psy blast. The smoke clears to reveal a horrible sight) Jessica: H-Holy crap... (A group of soldiers that were guarding Strange are seen on the floor around the room dead. Some even burned to a crisp) Alex: Oh no.... Miles: We can't be too late, can we? ???: Oh you're not too late. (The heroes look up to find Renex standing atop the stairs before he jumps down in front of them) Alex: Renex! ???: That's not all. (Rose then looks as a fireball flies toward her) Rose: Whoa! (Rose dodges the fireball as Cinder Fall walks out) Rose: Oh shit... Erin: Of course he wouldn't come alone. Alex: So I take it you two are here for the Time Stone? Renex: We sure have. By Alkorin's orders too. Alex: *Thinking* Great... Josuke: So, is this the god you mentioned? Okuyasu: And who the hell is this chick? His assistant? Renex: This is one of my allies, and no I am not even close to being the same as our leader Alkorin. Josuke: Great... Alex: But why are you both still here? Renex: Because it seems that the little wizard has gone into hiding. Cinder: We have yet to find him. Richie: Well you're not gonna get the chance! Scott: Yeah! We're gonna put you both down before that happens! Renex: We'll see about that. (The heroes all take fighting stances) Alex: I guess we will. (The heroes then prepare to fight as Cinder and Renex charge in. It then cuts to Murphy who's seen sleeping on the couch before Grey crawls up to him) Grey: Kitty.... (Rocky then approaches as well) Rocky: Murphy wake up! (Murphy then wakes up) Murphy: *sigh* What now? Rocky: I need your help. Murphy: With what? Rocky: Remember how Rose told us to take care of Grey? Murphy: Yeah? Rocky: Well we gotta feed him. Murphy: Huh?? Rocky: Yeah. Murphy: Feed him what? Rocky: Uhhh, food? Murphy: *sigh*.... Grey: Food.... Murphy: Where are we gonna get food? Rocky: Well, they did leave a bowl of vegetables up on that table. He could eat that. Murphy: Yeah I guess. Grey: Chocolate...? Murphy: No Grey. Not chocolate. Grey: *sad cooing* (Murphy then goes over and jumps onto the table before he grabs a small grape in his mouth and brings it back to Grey) Murphy: Here you go. You can have this! (Grey then sniffs the grape before he smacks it off of the couch) Grey: No...! Murphy: Huh?? (Murphy then goes and brings the grape back up) Murphy: Come on Grey, you gotta eat. Grey: No...! (Grey then goes and curls up before he falls back asleep in anger) Murphy: *sigh*.... Rocky: Harder than we thought? Murphy: Yep... (The scene then cuts to the heroes battling against Renex and Cinder as Alex clashes with Renex) Renex: Ah the son of Seris Lorthare himself. Funny that these heroes consider you the leader. Alex: And it's funny how Alkorin's made you second in command! Renex: Well then, let me prove why! (Renex kicks Alex back before he grabs Alex's wrist and throws him into a wall) Alex: GNN!! Renex: Gotcha. Alex: Erin, give me a hand sis! Erin: Got it bro! (Erin blasts Renex away with an ice beam) Renex: Well you two are acting different. Cinder: Last I heard, I thought this team was in discord. Alex: Well not anymore! Erin: We've grown so much together since then! Alex: Yeah! Renex: Well then, I guess this is your chance to prove it! Alex: Right! Let's attack him together sis! Erin: Right behind ya bro! (Alex and Erin charge at Renex and start to attack him together) Renex: GNN!! Dammit! Alex: Alright! Erin: Charge up a beam Alex! We'll hit him together! Alex: Right! (Alex charges up a psy blast as Erin charges an Ice Beam) Alex: Ready?! Erin: Yeah! (Alex and Erin yell out as they both fire their attacks, combining into one made of psychic energy and Ice) Renex: WHAT?! (Renex is struck by the beam and knocked back) Renex: GAH!! Alex: Yeah! We got him sis! Erin: Awesome! (Renex hits the wall and falls to his knees) Renex: Shit. They hit harder than I thought. Alex: Damn right we do! Renex: *growls*! ???: What is going on here? (Renex, Cinder and the heroes all look to find Doctor Strange at the door) Jack: Hey! Erin: It's Mr. Strange! Stephen: Could you all explain what the meaning of this is? Renex: Ah, the wizard has arrived. Alex: Don't get any closer Mr. Strange! Erin: These two plan to kill you! Stephen: Kill me? Alex: Yeah! Stephen: *sigh* Why am I not surprised? Kyle: You wanna help? Stephen: Not like I have much choice! Alex: Alright! Renex: Fine then wizard. Just consider this your last act of service! (Stephen joins the heroes as they prepare to continue the fight against Renex and Cinder) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts